


Don't Be Such A Halloweenie

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Fall Fic Fest [4]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Hints of Smutty Time, Lingerie, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: It’s Halloween night and Jensen isn’t feeling very excited to go out trick-or-treating with the kids. So you and Danneel devise a plan to stop him from being such a Halloweenie. (Fall Prompt: Costume Shopping & Halloween)





	Don't Be Such A Halloweenie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings. Additionally, this was written for @spngenrebingo on Tumblr.

“C’mon Jay, we are taking the kids out for trick or treating tonight you have to get a costume.” You sighed, “You know the kids love it when we all dress up.” 

“Yes I know, I’m just not feeling it this year babe.” Sipping from his cup of coffee, he looked up at you and sighed. “Your pouty eyes aren’t going to change my mind Y/N.”

Huffing softly you rounded the table and wrapped your arms around him. “Don’t be such a halloweenie Jay. It won’t be fun for us if we know you’re home all alone. Right, Dani?”

“She’s right Jay, it would break our hearts know you were here all your lonesome.” Smiling, she slid a plate of toast and eggs in front of him. “So while you’re enjoying your breakfast, think about exactly what you want to be tonight, so when Y/N and I head out later we can pick up your costume.”

“You two are going to be the death of me, I swear.” He chuckled, taking a bite of his food, “I’ll think about it alright? No promises.” 

Squealing, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and snagged a bite of his toast. “I knew you’d cave once I brought Dani into it, you’re always such a sucker for her mom voice.”

“Oh hush, you know I’m just as much a sucker for you.” He winked, “The two of you better get going to the store, or else all the costumes will be sold out.”

Playfully shoving his shoulder you moved passed him, before pressing a kiss to Danneel’s cheek. “Let’s leave this old man to think about his costume, while we go and have a little shopping day.”

As the two of you arrived at the mall you were quick to make a beeline for the costume store, but Danneel seemed to have other plans as she pulled you into a clothing store.

“Dani? What are we doing here? We should be going to get our costumes.” You questioned, following as she pulled you through the racks of clothing until she made it to the lingerie section. 

“We are getting our costumes.” She winked and began to search through the pieces before thrusting a white one-piece into your hands as she grabbed a red one. “I called my parents and they are going to take the kids out tonight. While the three of us have a little treat ourselves.”

Giving you a smile she motioned for you to follow back to the dressing room of the shop and locked the door.

“Geez, someone’s excited.” You giggled as she pulled her top off.

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for treats.” The two of you slipped out of your clothes and into your lingerie, as the two of you finished, you looked in the mirror as Dani gave you a wolf whistle. “My my… what a treat this is.” 

“Down tiger, you gotta wait until we get home, won’t be fair to Jensen if you get extra.” 

“Speaking of our loving man, what do you say we give him a little preview of his little angel and devil.” She smiled, pulling out a little angel headband from her purse and slipping it onto your head, before slipping on the angel headband. “Perfect.”

The two of you stood close together as Danneel snapped a picture, and shot a quick text to your group chat. 

> ** _Danneel: How do you feel about our costumes? _ **
> 
> ** _ ** _Y/N: Think Dean Winchester can handle a little bit of angel and devil action tonight?_ ** _ **

“His eyes are going to bug out of his head when he sees that.” Laughing you watched as his reply popped up.

> ** _Jensen: God… I love halloween. W_ ** ** _e all know there’s nothing Dean Winchester can’t handle, especially the two of you. ;) See you soon ladies, I’ll be waiting._ **

“There’s our cue,” Danneel smiled and gave you a spank as you squealed, “Hurry up and change angel, this little devil is excited to get her treats tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys as I said before leaving feedback is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try to reblog and leave a comment!


End file.
